Jeor Mormont
, Crasters Bergfried |Todesepisode ="Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende" |Todesursache = Erdolcht durch Rast, während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried. |Herkunft = Bäreninsel |Fraktion = Haus Mormont (Geboren) Nachtwache (Geschworen) |Familie = {Jorah Mormont} - Sohn Maegen Mormont - Schwester {Lyanna Mormont} - Nichte |Dargestellt von = James Cosmo |Sprecher = Norbert Gastell |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Jeor Mormont) |Kultur = Nordmänner|Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes }} Jeor Mormont ist ein Nebencharakter der ersten und Hauptcharakter der zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von James Cosmo verkörpert und tritt das erste Mal in der Episode "Lord Schnee" auf. Jeor Mormont war Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache und führte den Großen Ausmarsch an, um die Aktivitäten von Wildlingen und Weiße Wanderer jenseits der Mauer zu untersuchen. In der Serie Biographie Jeor Mormont, auch der Alte Bär genannt, war einst Lord der Bäreninsel und Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont bis er zu Gunsten seines Sohnes, Ser Jorah Mormont, abdankte und sich der Nachtwache anschloss. Er stieg rasch in ihren Reihen auf und wurde schließlich ihr Lord Kommandant. Sein Sohn Jorah entehrte sich selbst, indem er Sklaven verkaufte und floh in die Freien Städte, woraufhin Jeors Schwester Maegen Mormont das Oberhaupt der Familie wurde. Staffel 1 Jeor Mormont überwacht die Ausbildung der neuen Rekruten und spricht dabei mit Tyrion Lennister über ihre mangelnden Ressourcen. Später fordert er und Maester Aemon von Tyrion, dass er ihre Bitte um Hilfe dem König und der Königin vortragen solle. Jeor leitet die Zeremonie, durch welche die neuen Rekruten in die Reihe der Nachtwache aufgenommen werden und erinnert sie dabei an die Ehre ihrer Bruderschaft. Jon Schnee, ein Bastardsohn von Lord Eddard Stark, wird zu Jeors persönlichen Kämmerer ernannt. Jon glaubt, dass es eine Beleidigung für eine überragende Kampffähigkeiten sei, aber Samwell Tarly legt ihm nahe, dass der Lord Kommandant diese Entscheidung traf, um ihn als Nachfolger vorzubereiten. Jeor ist anwesend, als die Körper von Othor und Jafer Blumen, die jenseits der Mauer auf Patrouille gewesen waren, zurück zur Mauer gebracht werden. Sam bemerkt, dass die Leichen nicht verrottet waren, was Joer antworten lässt, dass Sam zwar ein Feigling , aber kein Dummkopf sei. Später erhält Jeor durch Raben die Botschaft, dass Eddard zum Verräter erklärt und festgenommen wurde. Jeor informiert Jon und erinnert ihn an seine Pflicht gegenüber der Nachtwache, bevor er auf den sicheren Verbleib von Jons Halbschwestern verwies. Später will Jon den überheblichen Ser Allisar Thorn töten, der seine Familie als Verräter verspottet hat. Jeor ist Zeuge dieses Vorfalls und er erteilt Jon Arrest. In dieser Nacht betritt Jeor seine Gemächer und findet dort Jon im Kampf gegen den Wiedergänger von Othor vor. Jon ersticht den Wiedergänger, doch dieser zieht das Schwert einfach wieder aus seinem Bauch. Jon wirft mit Jeors Laterne nach dem Untoten und setzt ihn damit in Flammen. thumb|300px|Jon rettet Jeor vor dem Wiedergänger Als Dank für seine Rettung, wird Jon von Mormomt Langklaue überreicht, das valyrische Ahnenschwert des Hauses Mormont. Jeor hatte es zuvor seinem Erben, Ser Jorah Mormont, gegeben, der es jedoch aufgrund seiner Entehrung und Flucht aus Westeros zurückließ. Jon versuchte von der Nachtwache zu desertieren und sich der Armee seines Halbbruders Robb anzuschließen, als er von Eddards Hinrichtung erfuhr. Allerdings wurde er von seinen Freunden zur Umkehr bewegt. Jeor war sich Jons Flucht bewusst, doch bestraft er ihn nicht dafür, da es wichtiger ist, dass er zurückkam. Jeor erklärt Jon, dass die wahre Bedrohung der Sieben Königslande nicht der drohende Bürgerkrieg sei, sondern die Gefahren und Schrecken, die jenseits der Mauer lauern. Er bittet um Jons Unterstützung, bei dem geplanten Vorhaben, Benjen Stark jenseits der Mauer auszumachen und die Bedrohung auszumerzen. Jon schließt sich dem Großen Ausmarsch an, als Jeor Mormont mit seinen Männern die Schwarze Festung verlässt. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Jeor gibt zu das er von den Opferungen weiß. Im hohen Norden durchquerte die Expedition der Nachtwache den Verfluchten Wald, nachdem sie sechs verlassene Wildlings-Dörfer vorgefunden haben und bereits monatelang unterwegs waren. Sie erreichen Crasters Bergfried, das Heim des Wildlings Craster, einem zwielichtigen Verbündeten, der seine Töchter ehelichte und keine Söhne besitzt. Jeor befragt Craster und erfährt, dass dieser den vermissten Ersten Grenzer Benjen Stark seit Jahren nicht gesehen hat. Craster erzählt ihm, dass die Wildlinge unter Manke Rayder, ihrem König-jenseits-der-Mauer, gesammelt werden. Jon provoziert Craster und Jeor machte ihm eindringlich klar, dass er zuerst lernen muss zu gehorchen, ehe er führen kann. thumb|300px|Qorin berichtet Jeor von Manke. Die Nachtwache ist gezwungen den Bergfried zu verlassen, als Craster von Jon verfolgt wird und dieser mit ansieht, wie Craster einen seiner Söhne den Weißen Wanderern opfert. Craster entdeckt Jon und schlägt ihn nieder. Gegenüber Jon offenbart Jeor, dass er von Crasters Opfer an die Götter der Wildlinge weiß, aber nicht eingreift, weil er ein wertvoller Verbündeter ist. Das nächste Lager schlägt die Nachtwache an der Faust der ersten Menschen auf, wo sie Qhorin Halbhand und seine Männer vom Schattenturm erwarten. Qhorin berichtet bei seiner Ankunft von den Erfahrungen, die er auf dem Klagender Pass gemacht hatte. Aufgrund von Mankes Vergangenheit als einer der Brüder, warnt Qhorin davor, dass die Wildlinge jetzt besser organisiert seien. Er schlägt vor, in gleicher Weise darauf zu reagieren und die Taktik der Wildlinge anzuwenden, um in kleinen Gruppen den Feind auszukundschaften. Jon will ein Teil dieser Mission sein und Jeor akzeptiert seinen Wunsch, nach Zuspruch durch Qhorin und dem Versprechen von Samwell Tarly, Jons Aufgaben als Kämmerer zu übernehmen. Staffel 3 Als Wiedergänger und Weiße Wanderer die Faust der Ersten Menschen erreichen, sieht sich die Nachtwache gezwungen, den Rückzug zur Mauer anzutreten, um die Garnison vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff zu warnen. Während des Rückzuges wird Samwell von Mormont vor einem Wiedergänger gerettet. Sam gesteht dem Lord Kommandanten, keinen Raben mit einem Hilfegesuch entsandt zu haben, wodurch die Nachtwache auf sich allein gestellt ist. Mormont ist wütend auf Sam, weil dieser bei seiner einzigen Aufgabe versagt hat. Mormont führt die heruntergekommenen Haufen der Nachtwache zu Crasters Bergfried. Craster verhöhnt die Überlebenden als sie sein Heim erreichen. Zunächst will er ihnen den Zutritt verweigern, bis er merkte, dass einige von ihnen die Waffen bereithalten. Aus Angst, sie könnten ihn mit Gewalt dazu zwingen, gibt er schließlich nach. Als sich die Brüder der Nachtwache an seinem Herd wärmen, spottete Craster erneut über sie. Craster besteht darauf, dass sie ihm für seine Großzügigkeit und Hilfe dankbar sein sollten, weil er ein gottgefälliger Mann sei. Mormont hinterfragt diese Behauptung, doch Craster beharrt darauf, dass ihn die wahren Götter, die Weißen Wanderer, welche ganze Armee zur Mauer führen, für seine Treue verschonen würden. In der großen Halle prüft Mormont eine Karte in seinem Tagebuch, während Craster die Männer der Nachtwache weiter beschimpft. Mormont sagt, dass sie solange bleiben, bis die Verwundeten und Verletzten stark genug seien, um weiter zu reisen, doch Craster widerspricht. Er schlägt Mormont vor, denjenigen, die nicht reisen können, die Kehle durchzuschneiden und falls ihnen der Mut dazu fehlt, sollten sie die Verletzten hier lassen, damit es Craster erledigt. Mormont lehnt ab. Ein andere junger Mann der Nachtwache, Karl, taucht auf und beschwerte sich, dass das Brot mit Sägespänen vermischt sei und dass Craster eine Speisekammer vor ihnen verborgen hält. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Craster bereits durch den Wein angetrunken, den ihn Mormont bei ihrer ersten Begegnung geschenkt hatte. Rast schließt sich dem Protest an und Craster gesteht, dass er Wintervorräte habe, die er benötigt, damit er und seine Frauen überleben. Er weigert sich, sie herauszugeben und wird von Rast als Bastard beschimpft, woraufhin Craster wütend seine Axt zieht und damit Rast bedroht. Er kündigt an, sie mit leeren Bäuchen in die Kälte zu schicken und die Hände desjenigen abzuhacken, der es wagen würde, ihn Bastard zu nennen. Nach einem Moment der angespannten Ruhe packt Mormont Rast am Kragen, um ihn nach draußen zu bringen. Karl hingegen sieht Craster direkt an und sagte, dass er ein Bastard ist, ein töchterfickender Wildlingsbastard. In blinder Wut stürzt sich der betrunkene Craster auf Karl, der ihn abwehrt und einen Dolch durch seinen Unterkiefer rammt. Der sterbende Craster fählt zu Boden und Karl ergreift eine Frau, die er bedroht und von der er das Versteck der Lebensmittel erfahren will. Lord Kommandant Mormont erinnert ihn daran, dass sie von allen Göttern verflucht werden, wenn sie einen Mann und dessen Familie töten, die sie aufgenommen hatten. Karl schreit, dass es keine Gesetze jenseits der Mauer gäbe. Mormont zieht sein Schwert, Karl lässt das Mädchen laufen und steht mit seinem Dolch dem Lord Kommandanten gegenüber. Überraschend mischt sich Rast ein, der hinter Mormont steht und ihm ein Messer in den Rücken stößt. Mormont lässt sein Schwert fallen und für einen kurzen Moment sind die Anwesenden geschockt, ehe Grenn reagiert und Karl angreift. Daraufhin gehen die Brüder der Nachtwache aufeinander los. thumb|300px|Es kommt zur Meuterei. Die verzweifelten Überlebenden der Nachtwache, die meisten wie Rast verbannte Kriminelle, überwältigen die loyalen Befehlshaber und Brüder, die loyal zu Mormont stehen. Die Kämpfe breiteten sich rasch aus, auch wenn viele die genaue Ursache nicht kannten, wurde der gesamte Bergfried von der Meuterei erfasst. In Zentrum ringt Rast mit dem sterbenden Mormont, dem zwar ein Messer im Rücken steckt, der aber dafür beinahe doppelt so groß wie sein gegenüber und außer sich vor Wut ist. Mormont packt Rast an der Kehle und hebt ihn hoch, sodass seine Füße nicht mehr den Boden berühren, ehe er ihn gegen eine nahe gelegene Wand schleudert. Danach würgte er Rast, wobei es Mormont beinahe gelingt ihm die Luftröhre mit bloßen Händen zu zerquetschen, doch dann beginnt er Blut zu husten. Dadurch gelingt es Rast nach einem Messer zu greifen und mehrfach auf dem am Boden liegenden und unbewaffneten Mormont einzustechen, bis dieser tot ist. Staffel 4 Die Meuterer, angeführt von Karl Tanner, haben es sich auf Crasters Bergfried gemütlich gemacht, und Karl benutzt Mormonts Schädel als Kelch und verhöhnt ihn, indem er den Schädel an sein Ohr hält und fragt ob der Lord Kommandant noch Befehle für ihn habe. Unterdessen ruft Jon Schnee seine Brüder in der Schwarzen Festung dazu auf, mit ihm zu kommen und die Meuterer für Mormonts Tod zu bestrafen. Gemeinsam mit Brüdern die sich Freiwillig gemeldet haben, greift Jon den Bergfried an und alle Meuterer sterben, wobei Jeor Mormonts Mörder von Jon und seinem Schattenwolf Geist getötet werden. Dadurch wurde Jeor von dem gerächt, den er selbst als seinen Nachfolger ausgesucht hatte. Staffel 5 Bei seinem Aufruf zur Wahl Jons als Lord Kommandant, erklärt Samwell Tarly, dass Mormont Jon selbst zu seinem Kämmerer ernannt hat, um ihn als seinen Nachfolger vorzubereiten. Auf der anderen Seite in Essos, erfährt Jeors Sohn Jorah durch Tyrion Lennister vom Tod seines Vaters. Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Jorah will das Jon Langklaue behält. Aus Treue zu Mormont wagt es Sam Tarly sich gegen die Anweisung des Erzmaesters zu stellen und den an Grauschuppen erkrankten Jorah zu heilen, wobei er auch offenbart, dass er bei Mormonts Tod anwesend war. Nachdem Jorah sich Jon Schnees Expedition in den Norden anschließt, unterhalten sich die beiden über ihre Väter. Jorah beschreibt seinen Vater als guten Mann, der einen besseren Sohn als ihn verdient hätte. Jon versichert ihm, dass alle Meuterer bestraft wurden. Jorah ist verärgert, dass sein Vater von seinen eigenen Leuten erschlagen wurde, da dieser sein Leben der Nachtwache gewidmet und für jeden von ihnen sein Leben gegeben hätte. Jon will Jorah das Familienschwert der Mormonts Langklaue wiedergeben, welches er einst von Jeor als Belohnung erhalten hatte, da dieser nicht daran geglaubt hat, sein Sohn würde jemals wieder nach Westeros kommen. Jorah lehnt jedoch ab und gibt das Schwert an Jon zurück, da er Schande über sein Haus brachte und dabei auch das Herz seines Vaters brach. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|250px|Jeor Mormont ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war Jeor Mormont, genannt der Alte Bär, der 997. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, der den Befehl von der Schwarzen Festung aus führte. Jeor war zuvor Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont und Lord der Bäreninsel, bevor er zu Gunsten seines Sohnes, Ser Jorah Mormont, abdankte und sich der Nachtwache anschloss. Charakter & Erscheinung Trotz seines Alters blieb Jeor eine imposante Erscheinung und wurde von seinen Brüdern der Nachtwache besonders geschätzt. Er hat breite Schultern und einen strengen Blick. Er verlor die meisten seiner Haare und trägt einen zottigen, grauweißen Bart. Er gilt als starker und entschlossener Anführer, ein bemerkenswerter Befehlshaber im Kampf, der Widrigkeiten furchtlos gegenüber tritt. Jeor wird immer von seinem Haustier begleitet, einem Raben, der ständig nach Korn verlangt. Biographie Als Lord der Bäreninsel, marschierte Jeor in Roberts Rebellion unter dem Banner von Lord Eddard Stark. In den nächsten paar Jahren dankte er zu Gunsten seines Sohnes, Ser Jorah Mormont, ab und schloss sich der Nachtwache an. Er stieg schnell in ihren Reihen auf und wurde 288 AC zum Lord Kommandanten gewählt. Jeor Mormont war beunruhigt durch den sinkenden Einfluss der Nachtwache und der wachsenden Bedrohung durch Wildlinge jenseits der Mauer. Dem Rat seines Ersten Grenzer Benjen Stark folgend, gab er die regelmäßigen Patrouillen seines Vorgängers Lord Qorgyl auf und verwendete ein zufälliges System, indem die Anzahl der Kontrollgänge und Tage der Abreise variierten, was es den Wildlingen erschweren sollte, das Kommen und Gehen der Nachtwache vorherzusehen. Manchmal wurde eine größere Garnison auf einer der verlassenen Burgen eingerichtet, die dort für zwei Wochen oder einem Mondzyklus blieb. Als Jeors Sohn Jorah in die Freien Städte floh, um Lord Eddard Stark Urteil für den Verkauf von Sklaven zu entgehen, ging Langklaue wieder an Jeor, das berühmte valyrische Stahlschwert seines Hauses, welches sein Sohn hinter sich gelassen hatte. Mit Jorahs Verbannung wurde Jeors Schwester Maegen Mormont neues Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont. A Game of Thrones Lord Kommandant Mormont ernennt Jon Schnee zu seinem Kämmerer, um ihn auf das Kommando vorzubereiten. Als er Jon über den vermeintlichen Verrat seinen Vaters unterrichtet, beobachtet er ihn genau. Jeor entsendet den Ersten Grenzer Benjen Stark, um das Verschwinden des Grenzers Ser Weymar Rois und die Aktivitäten von Manke Rayder, dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer, zu untersuchen. Nach der Entdeckung von zwei Gefolgsleuten, die Benjen begleitet hatten, ordnete Lord Kommandant Mormont an, die Leichen für eine nähere Untersuchung zurück zur Schwarzen Festung zu bringen. In der Nacht erhoben sich die Körper, die eigentlich auferstandene Wiedergänger waren, und griffen die Nachtwache an, wobei sie einige Männer töteten, einschließlich Ser Jaremy Rykker. Nur das rechtzeitige Eingreifen von Jon und seinem Schattenwolf Geist, verhinderte die Ermordung Jeors durch Othors Wiedergänger. Für Rettung seines Lebens überreichte Jeor dem Bastard von Winterfell das valyrische Stahlschwert Langklaue, die Ahnenwaffe des Hauses Mormont. A Clash of Kings Nachdem er Jon darüber informierte, dass sein Halbbruder Robb Stark der König des Nordens sei, beobachtete ihn Jeor erneut, um zu sehen, ob sich Jon der Armee seines Bruders anschließen würde und Richtung Süden reitet. Durch vermisste Grenzer, wandelnde Tote, Berichte von verlassenen Wildlings-Dörfern, riesigen Bränden in der Nacht und Manke Rayder, der seine Truppen sammelte, entschied sich Jeor dafür, eine Großen Ausmarsch jenseits der Mauer zu wagen, um die Vorgänge dort zu erforschen und nach dem vermissten Benjen Stark zu suchen. Er nahm dreihundert Mann der Nachtwache mit sich und marschierte in den Norden. Bei Crasters Bergfried erfuhr Jeor, dass Manke seine Armee bei den Frostfängen sammelt, in Vorbereitung eines Angriffs auf die Mauer. Jeor führte die Expedition zur Faust der ersten Menschen, eine gute Defensivposition auf dem einzigen Weg, den Manke zur Mauer nehmen konnte und schickte drei Spähtrupps aus. A Storm of Swords In Erwartung der Rückkehr des letzten Spähtrupps wird die Nachtwache bei der Faust der ersten Menschen von Wiedergängern angegriffen. Dabei wird die Streitkraft der Nachtwache gebrochen und Mormont führt die Überlebenden auf einem düsteren Marsch zurück zu Crasters Bergfried. Auf Crasters Bergrfried, nachdem ihm Samwell Tarly davon berichtet, einen der Anderen mit einem Dolch aus Obsidian getötet zu haben, den er zuvor von Jon Schnee erhielt, diskutiert Jeor mit Sam über die Drachenglas-Dolche und die Notwendigkeit, damit die Nachtwache zu bewaffnen. Allerdings wird Jeor bereits kurz danach von Ollo Handab während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried erschlagen. Als er im Sterben liegt, bittet er Sam seine Worte Jorah Mormont zu übermitteln, dass es sein letzter Wunsch sei, die Verbrechen seines Sohnes zu vergeben, wenn Jorah dafür nach Hause zurückkehrt und das Schwarz anlegt, was ihm von seinem Exil befreien würde. Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Jeor Mormont es:Jeor Mormont fr:Jeor Mormont it:Jeor Mormont pl:Jeor Mormont pt-br:Jeor Mormont ru:Джиор Мормонт zh:杰奥·莫尔蒙 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Jeor Mormont Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Kategorie:Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Kategorie:Charaktere (Cyanide Studio)